Usuario discusión:DarthRevan1ºof the sith
Hola y bienvenido ', a mi página de discusión!' thumb|right|175px|Dejame los mensajes aquí thumb|DarthRevan y Malak MENSAJES RECIBIDOS Planetas Saludos y bienvenido DarthRevan1ºof the sith. Verás, para firmar tienes que pulsar un botón que hay en la barra de herramientas que está encima del texto que escribes mientras editas, es el cuarto empezando por la derecha, llamado "Firma, fecha y hora". Respecto a los planetas hay unos 3.000 de la saga, pero aún no tenemos artículos hechos de todos, ese es nuestro cometido. Pero preferimos la calidad a la cantidad, ir poco a poco pero dando todo lujo de detalles, fotos, etc. Escribe '''Categoría:Planetas en el espacio que hay para buscar y verás varios artículos de planetas suelto y el resto ordenados en categorías. Y para comprar cómics yo que soy de Madrid lo tengo muy fácil, pero supongo que si no tienes cerca de casa una librería especializada tendrás que comprarlos por correo. Para cualquier cosa estamos a tu disposición. --Palpatine81 20:23 27 may 2009 (UTC) :No te preocupes que nadie sabe el número exacto, en las películas salen unos, otros en series como Clone Wars, pero otros simplemente son citados; como cuando hablan en el Episodio V de los cazadores de recompensas que encontraron en Ord Mantell o en el Episodio II de que Boba Fett fue reclutado en las lunas de Bogden. Además hay un montón de libros, e incluso breves artículos por internet que nos dan noticias económicas, de guerras, huelgas de desastres, etc. que nos dan noticia de otros planetas. :De todas formas mira una página polaca en la que los intentan recopilar para hacerte a una idea, van por 2663 exactamente. --Palpatine81 20:42 27 may 2009 (UTC) ::En tu página de discusión hay unos cuantos enlaces en los que te explican detalladamente cómo se hace todo. Para firmar si te es más fácil escribe ~~~~, pero allí también hay un gráfico en el que te indica con una flecha exactamente qué botón. Y los artículos no se firman, sólo cuando se opina entre usuarios. --Palpatine81 21:10 27 may 2009 (UTC) :::Para crear artículos nuevos tienes que pulsar sobre un artículo que esté en rojo y rellenarlo. Pero no te aconsejo iniciar nuevos artículos si aún no te has leído todos los tutoriales que están en esta misma página arriba del todo, porque los artículos nuevos que no tienen todo lujo de detalles pueden eliminados de acuerdo con nuestra política de calidad: si hay faltas de ortografía, no tienen sentido, faltan negritas o cursivas, fotos en los artículos que la tienen, categorías en las que está el artículo, enlaces, etc. Mejor comenzar retocando los existentes y así familiarizarse con Star Wars Wiki. ::: Y respecto a escribirse con otros usuarios puedes darle al botón cambios recientes que tienes en el menú de tu izquierda y allí verás las últimas ediciones y quién las ha hecho, a ellos también te puedes dirigir. --Palpatine81 22:27 27 may 2009 (UTC) ::::Hola de nuevo 1º. Está muy bien que quieras traducir artículos aprovechando tus conocimientos de inglés, pero primero trata de no poner faltas en español. Respecto a las imágenes, cada una debe de llevar su tabla de información porque si no puede ser borrada, debido a que nos puede meter en un lío legal si no se pone la fuente y eso no se puede permitir. ::::He visto tus ediciones en el artículo sobre la Pequeña Coruscant, para poner un título tienes que dar al botón de titular en la barra de edición o escribir directamente el título que quieres poner entre barras dobles como en ese caso sería Apariciones . Y para expandir el artículo debes hacerlo donde corresponda, si estás describiendo la luna no lo pongas al final sino al principio del artículo. --Palpatine81 19:51 28 may 2009 (UTC) Hola Como etas amigo espero ya allas hecho muchas ediciones o seras votado. mentira jajaja bueno de donde eres y te dejo mi msn es yoda_m94@hotmail.com .Yoda94 18:34 28 may 2009 (UTC) Hola de nuevo De Venezuela agragame al msn y hablamos mejor es Que para esto no se puede utilizar la wiki. Yoda94 18:44 28 may 2009 (UTC) Mensajes Saludos 1º. Ya he visto tus horarios de conexión, cuanta dedicación, parece que te lo tomas como un trabajo que haces gratis, como si colaboras con una ONG o haces voluntariado. Contribuye cuando te apetezca, pero yo la verdad es que estoy enganchado. Respecto a poner tu información en tu página de usuario emplea la plantilla copiándola, pegándola en tu página de usuario y rellenando los datos que quieras poner. --Palpatine81 19:21 30 may 2009 (UTC) "Época máxima" Pues no hay una época máxima ni mínima porque siempre vamos conociendo cosas nuevas, pero van por el 137 DBY, y si nos ponemos a hablar de fantasmas hay referencias de acontecimientos hasta el 2.000 DBY. --Palpatine81 19:40 29 jun 2009 (UTC) ola darthrevan1ºof the sith soy yakyeze yo e visto informacion del año 1.650dby y se de los fantasmas del dby aunque no me acuerdo ahora te voy a llamar`parar seguir ablando de los dragones krayt los fantasmas despues de a era del legado y mucho mas yo voy a seguir buscando infermacion en esta wiki sobre esos fantasmas e el apartado criaturas ````yakyeze yakyeze Hola DarthRevan1ºof the sith, me enterado que te vas de viaje por lo que me gustaría que me dieras el móvil que te vas a llevar para seguir hablando, yakyeze.... Doomgiver Saludos DarthRevan1ºof the sith. Ya vi el artículo del Doomgiver, pero no lo toqué porque se intuía que lo estabas editando. Otra vez, si no quieres que la gente lo cambie mientras estás tú con él (cosa que afortunadamente no ha hecho nadie esta vez) ponle la plantilla "trabajando". Le he puesto los enlaces a otros idiomas y las categorías a las que pertenece, es muy importante que un artículo esté categorizado. Además de cambios menores he visto que le faltan las citas y la tabla de información, si quieres que tu artículo llegue a bueno haría falta que cuidases ese tipo de detalles. Y por último está el nombre, no sé si en el juego en el que aparece ese artículo mencionan el nombre como Doomgiver o no lo hacen, pero es muy importante que si el nombre tiene una traducción oficial se ponga, y supongo que si juegas al juego la sabrás o la puedes averiguar. Palpatine81 15:56 8 jul 2009 (UTC) :La plantilla que buscas es Plantilla:Azul. Puedes consultar el resto de plantillas en la Categoría:Plantillas. Palpatine81 19:06 8 jul 2009 (UTC) hola Te mando saludos desd el DF ya vi que ers fan de Datrh Revan Te paso mi messenger es Danieleon_rey@hotmail.com Arriba Revan 17:35 10 jul 2009 (UTC) Tu misión Hola seguidor de Revan, también te mando un saludo desde Mex, DF. Te voy a poner la siguiente misión, en cualquier página que visites, si ves una cita o dialogo que te llame la atención la deberás copiar y poner en la página de cita del día, para que aparezca en nuestra página de inicio. Por otro lado, vi el mensaje que me dejaste en relación a las swoops, tu vehículo favorito, si quieres expandirlo me parece fenomenal, no tienes que consultarme, cuando veas un mensaje que dice {expandir} es para que sin preguntar eso hagas; no es lo mismo que cuando alguien le pone a la página la etiqueta {enuso} que allí si estas pidiendo que nadie lo toque. Así que a toda velocidad con el artículo, pero eso sí bien completa, ya sabes interwikis, referencias, categorías, apariciones, listado de modelos de swoops (apóyate en la versión en ingles) y bien traducido eh! Si tienes alguna duda de cómo hacerle, yo te puedo guiar. También me imagino que querrás ver otras páginas relacionadas, como son Pandilla swoop o Carreras de swoops, entra en ellas y si puedes expandirlas adelante. Por último firma tus atículos con el botón de firma como lo estoy haciendo, así sale completa tú información y no tienes que molestarte en hacer la liga a tu usuario. Estamos en contacto. --Lop-Har Kela 17:03 11 jul 2009 (UTC) *Si tengo el Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast, buen juego. Si quieres que te encomiende más misiones me dices. Recuerda de usar el botón firma, fecha y hora de la barra de herramientas de edición, es el cuarto de derecha a izquierda; o también puedes hacerte una firma personalizada. --Lop-Har Kela 18:56 11 jul 2009 (UTC) :Hola, disculpa no haberte contestado pronto, la respuesta sería inmediata si me contactas por Messenger. Con respecto a Jedi Outcast, lo tengo en español, dime en que parte exacta tengo que ir del juego para averiguar el nombre en español del Doomgiver, aunque creo que hicieron lo indicado y no lo tradujeron. Por otro lado, estoy contento que te hayas tomado como tuya la misión de expandir todo lo relacionado a las swoops, voy ir revisando tu trabajo y comentándote todo, por ejemplo el artículo Carreras de swoops está mal ligado en varias partes, en unas dice carrera de swoops (sin la "s") en otras dice carreras de swoop (sin la "s"), deberás entonces arreglar ligas rojas, si tienes dudas me dices y recuerda búscame por el Messenger, muchos miembros de la Wiki lo usamos. --Lop-Har Kela 20:36 13 jul 2009 (UTC) *¡Por fin llegue hasta el punto donde me dijiste del juego y ya se la traducción oficial del Doomgiver, si quieres búscame por Messenger o skype y te lo digo junto con la imagen donde están hablando Kyle y Luke de la A.... Por otro lado, que bueno que tengas misiones propias, adelante con ellas y no te olvides de la misión que te puse de buscar citas para ponerlas en Star Wars Wiki:Cita del día.--Lop-Har Kela 21:02 25 jul 2009 (UTC) Star Wars: The Old Republic Saludos, el SWTOR (Star Wars: The Old Republic) se encuentra actualmente en desarrollo, y su fecha de lanzamiento aproximada se fija en torno a los primeros meses de 2010. Te recomiendo que si deseas estar más al tanto de las novedades respecto a este juego visites la pagina web oficial o te afilies a algun clan que vaya a participar, aprovecho para recomendarte Custodia Lunar www.custodialunar.es.tl en el que participo yo. Un saludo. 22:41 4 ago 2009 (UTC) Imágenes Todas las imágenes que subas tiene que tener su tabla de información, o serán borradas. Revisa la Guía de uso de imágenes para saber cómo subir correctamente una imagen.--'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 20:49 7 ago 2009 (UTC) Re=Hola gracias por leer mi pequeña biografia y criticarla.... obviamente uno encuentra las respuestas correcta a mediado del tiempo... no nazco con todas las respuestas, nadie lo hace... maduramos, y eso es lo q vamos a seguir haciendo hasta la muerte... saludos Aaron Olaf verdaderos sith ola DarthRevan1ºof the sith soy yakyeze e descubierto algo del emperador de los verdaderos sith tiene 1.400 años puede ser de la raza sith si quieres enterarte de mas pon regiones desconocidas y busca verdaderos sith en ingles te aldran algunos miembros de la organizacion adios yakyeze,,,, star wars guerreros de la antigua republica ola DarthRevan1ºof the sith me gustaria que me grabaras los vidiojuegos star wars guerreros de la antigua republica 1 y 2 revan es un personaje femenino me lo an confirmado si quires mas informacion te llamare ahora el tema de lo de la feria ahi un canbio de planes bamos a tomar una hamburgesa por ahi te llamare par decirte mas detalles la confirmacion de que revan es femenina sale en guerreros de la antigua republica un dialogo de bastila shan diciendo ella a revan por que ella sabia su autentico sexo me gustaria que me dieras una lista de trucos de guerreros de la antigua republica 1 y 2 adios yakyeze,,,, te epuibocas sobre revan ola usuario DarthRevan1ºof the sith te equibocas lo que verdad paso es que revan cuando fue a as regiones decosnocidas a por los mandalorianos encontro el imperio sith y al descubrirlos se volvio lado oscuro para que no atacaran la republica adios yakyeze,,,, informacion ola DarthRevan1ºof the sith ¿conoces a lomi plo? ¿sabes lo que es el bogan y el ashla? voy a empezar a rellenar articulos el primero sera de las hermanas de la noche y luego ls estilos de combate desconocidos si me ayudaras lo agadeceria en un par de dias pondre en mi perfil articulos para rellenar cuando los rellene y tu sepas algo mas lo rellenas visita mi perfil de vez en cuando para empezar a ablar sobr esos temas ¿cuales ean los nuevos lores sith que me comentaste ayer ? ¿ conoces el nido oscuro? repondeme lo mas pronto que puedas adios yakyeze,,,, rellenacion de articulos ola DarthRevan1ºof the sith gracias por los consejos los ablamos por telefono? tengo cosas que contarte importantes sobre star wars discusion ola DarthRevan1ºof the sith escribire bien a partir de ahora discusion sobre articulos futuros Hola DarthRevan1ºof the sith seguire tus consejos a partir de ahora te voy a poner una serie de articulos que rellenare en un tiempo:Revan Verdaderos Sith Jedi Exiliada muchos mas ire añadiendo en estos dias No toques los artículos Revan Verdaderos Sith Jedi Exiliada naves Hola DarthRevan1ºof the sith si tienes tiempo mira mi pagina y busca sobre el final estan las naves que mas me gustan mi favorita es el leviatán tengo ademas unos elaces que que veas unos enlaces que quiero que veas es Vastila Shan mira el enlace y busca la imagen cuando ella usa la meditacion de la fuerza para ayudar a la flota sith la tunica de jedi oscuro es mi ropa favortia para los personajes de star wars :guerreros de la antigua republica se puede elegir ese traje ? saludos yakyezeYakyeze 12:58 23 ago 2009 (UTC) star wars the old republic HolaDarthRevan1ºof the sith MIRA estos enlaces Sith no identificado (Saqueo de Coruscant) y Emperador Sith Imágenes Hola DarthRevan, sólo quería informarte que NO puedes subir imágenes con el prefijo de --px. Para poner imágenes a un tamaño concreto debes usar el siguiente código [[Archivo:Nombreimagen.jpg|thumb|'250px'|Descripción de la imagen]]. thumb y descripción se usan sólo si quieres que las imágenes vayan con cuadro de imagen. Por otro lado NO es necesario que subas imágenes que ya existan. Enlaza las existentes con el tamaño que quieras. Esto no es un servidor web infinito. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 12:49 27 ago 2009 (UTC) kotor DarthRevan1ºof the sith te voy a llamar para ablar thumb|right|175px|Aquí concluyen los mensajes trabajo Ola DarthRevan1ºof the sith me alegro al decirte que e rellenado el planeta que me asignaste me gustaria que me dieras mas articulos y tengo que ablarte de una curiosidad que e encontrado sobre darth revan cuando fue a las regiones desconocidas se llevo a t3-m4 y el mencionado androide regreso por que algo le paso a revan y encontro a la jedi exiliada muchos dicen que se encontro con un miembro de los verdaderos sith otros que recupero la memoria de cunado era un señor oscuro de los sith y volvio al lado oscuro de la fuerza. me gustaria que devatieras sobre esas posibilidades sobre revanyakyezeYakyeze 18:47 15 sep 2009 (UTC)